The invention relates to a position/displacement measuring system comprising at least one magnetically encoded scale body with at least one encoding track and a sensor device with at least one sensor sensitive to the encoding, the at least one encoding track comprising main fields of at least a first type and a second type which are arranged in a periodically alternating manner in at least a first direction.
Displacement sensors with magnetically encoded scale body are described in the book “Lineare Weg-und Abstandssensoren” (Linear Displacement and Distance Sensors) by T. Burkhardt, A. Feinäugle, S. Fericean and A. Forkl, Verlag Moderne Industrie, Bibliothek der Technik, Volume 271, Munich 2004.
In the German Patent Application No. 10 2008 055 680.7 of Oct. 28, 2008/U.S. application Ser. No. 12/589,509 of Oct. 23, 2009, not prepublished now U.S. Pat. No. 8,179,129, of the same applicant, there is described a position/displacement measuring system comprising a sensor head and an encoded scale body. The scale body extends in a first direction and in a second direction lying transversely to the first direction. It comprises an absolute position determination region and an incremental position determination region with an encoding in the first direction. The absolute position determination region comprises an encoding in the second direction. The sensor head comprises a first sensor device with a sensor resolution parallel to the first direction, which is associated with the incremental position determination region. Further, it comprises a second sensor device with a sensor resolution in the second direction, which is associated with the absolute position determination region.